The New Class 3
by Nickstar777
Summary: Naoki Kenshi is starting his school life at Yomi North in class 3, it has been years since the last calamity has happened, but now, students and those close to them are dying. Can Naoki and his new friends put an end to it? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know, I am a huge anime fan, and my favourite anime of all time is Another. I decided to write this fic for it as a sequel to the original anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Another

* * *

It was nighttime in Japan, a young girl was getting tucked into bed by her father.

"Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?" asked the girl

"Sure my little angel, what type of story would you like?" asked the father

"A scary story" said the girl

"Are you sure?" asked the father

"Yeah" said the girl

"Alright, let me tell you about Class 3" said the father

"Class 3?" asked the girl

"Yes, The 9th grade class 3 at Yomiyama North Middle School. A student known as Misaki Yomiyama was good looking, athletic and academic, loved by many students, however, in 1972, Misaki Yomiyama died part way through the year, everyone was shocked, until suddenly, someone said it" said the father

"Said what, daddy?" asked the girl

"Someone pointed to Misaki's seat and said 'He's right there, he's not dead', obviously, it was all an act, but from that day, Class 3 continued to act as if Misaki was still alive, they kept up the act right through to graduation, the principal even decided to include Misaki's seat in the graduation photo" said the father

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked the girl

"Sure, if only it ended there" said the father

==7 Years Later==

It was a rainy day in Japan. In the cemetary, an 11 year old boy with black spiky hair with red highlights and brown eyes watched as a coffin was lowered into the ground. The boy's name was Naoki Kenshi. Standing next to Naoki was his 4 year old sister, Koharu, who was crying her eyes out, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. The 2 young siblings had recently lost their father, Makoto Kenshi, in a car accident, now, it was only them and their mother, Rin.

"I'll miss him" said Koharu

"I'll miss him too, little sis, we all will" said Naoki

"Why did this happen?" asked Koharu

"I don't know, everything happens for a reason, but I can't find any reason for this, I can't make sense of it" said Naoki

Koharu gave her older brother a tight hug while Naoki returned the hug. At that point, a tall skinny woman with blonde hair walked up to the siblings.

"Come on kids, we better be heading home" said the woman

"Okay mommy" said Koharu

Koharu and Naoki followed their mother to the car before she drove them home.

" _Goodbye Dad_ " thought Naoki

==4 Years Later==

Naoki woke up early in the morning, ready for his first day of his new school year. Naoki was a student at Yomiyama North Middle School, he would be attending 9th Grade Class 3. After getting dressed, Naoki went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, when he heard his sister walking downstairs.

"Morning big brother" said Koharu

"Morning little sis" said Naoki

Koharu sat at the table as Naoki placed some scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Thanks big brother" said Koharu, before tucking in to her breakfast.

"You're welcome" said Naoki

Naoki checked his watch.

"I better get going or I'm gonna be late" said Naoki

"Alright, see you later Naoki" said Koharu

"You too Koharu" said Naoki, before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

Naoki got on a bus that was heading to his new school, when he got on, he noticed that all the seats were taken, except for one, there was an empty seat next to a girl around Naoki's age, she had pale skin, reddish brown eyes and long black hair, she was dressed in the Yomiyama North Middle School Uniform, in addition, she also wore black socks that reached halfway up her thigh and a pair of black shoes. Naoki walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Naoki

"No, I don't mind" said the girl

Naoki sat down.

"So you're starting at Yomi North too?" asked the girl

"Yeah, my mother went there when she was my age" said Naoki

"Same here, my parents met at Yomi North" said the girl

"That's nice, oh, by the way, my name's Naoki" said Naoki

"Nice to meet you Naoki, my name's Tomomi" said the girl

Later, the 2 arrived at their school and went to their classrooms, or classroom as both of them entered Class 3.

"So you're in class 3 aswell?" asked Tomomi

"Yeah" said Naoki

The 2 entered the classroom to see all the other students.

"Good, now everyone's here, now, if you two could gladly take your seats, we can begin" said Mr Hanemaro, the teacher, he was a tall, skinny man with black curly hair and reddish brown eyes.

Naoki and Tomomi went to sit down, but noticed their was only one available seat.

"Uh, sir, there must be some mistake, there aren't enough seats" said Tomomi

"Huh, that's weird, well, you two could probably try sharing the desk for now, we'll try to get another one for tomorrow" said Mr Hanemaro

Naoki grabbed an extra chair to sit down at the desk. Eventually, class had ended, and the students went to get their lunch. Naoki sat at table when 2 guys walked up to him. One of them had dark brown hair with an ahoge and blue eyes, Naoki recognized him from class as Masaru Hayata, the other had long black hair and red eyes and tanned skin, Naoki recognized him as Osamu Daichi.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" asked Osamu

"No, it's not" said Naoki

Osamu and Masaru sat down and started on their lunch.

"Hey, I heard your name is Naoki Kenshi, your father was a judge, correct, Makoto Kenshi?" asked Masaru

"Yeah, it's true" said Naoki

"What ever happened to him?" asked Osamu

"He died in a car accident about 4 years ago, now it's just me, my little sister and our mother" said Naoki

"Oh sorry to hear about that" said Masaru

"It's okay" said Naoki

Later, Naoki started walking back to the classroom when he bumped into someone, it was another student from his class, he had black wavy hair and green eyes, he was short for his age and had some freckles, Naoki recognised him as Kurou Wakaba.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said Kurou

"No, it's okay, it was my fault" said Naoki

Kurou went to walk past Naoki.

"Hey, where are you going? Class is the other way" said Naoki

"I know, I just have to get to the nurses office" said Kurou

Kurou walked past Naoki, when Naoki noticed an inhaler on the ground and went to pick it up.

"Hey, Kurou, is this yours?" asked Naoki

"Huh, oh yeah, it's mine, thanks, my mom and dad would kill me if I lost this" said Kurou, taking the inhaler

Naoki entered the classroom before the next class started.

* * *

 **And that does it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I took so long before continuing this, but there was a slight problem that prevented me from updating, I had a sheet of paper with all the information written on it about the fic and which characters I was gonna include (Because it gets confusing needing to remember so many Japanese names), and unfortunately, I lost the sheet. Recently, I found the sheet and copied the information onto my computer incase I lost the sheet again (I did), so now I can update again, hopefully, this time it won't take me nearly a year before I upload the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Another

* * *

Tomomi was sitting in the park one day, it was Saturday, so there was no school today.

"Hey Tomomi" said someone

Tomomi looked to see Naoki.

"Hello there Naoki" said Tomomi

"I didn't expect to see you here" said Naoki

"Same here" said Tomomi

"So, how are you?" asked Naoki

"I'm alright, and you?" asked Tomomi

"I'm good" said Naoki

Naoki and Tomomi chatted together in the park for a bit, later, Naoki realised he had to get going.

"I better be heading home, I'll see you at school" said Naoki

"Alright" said Tomomi

Naoki went to leave.

"Naoki..." said Tomomi

Naoki stopped and looked back at Tomomi.

"...Be careful, it may have already started" said Tomomi

"What are you talking about?" asked Naoki

"Don't worry about it, see you in school" said Tomomi, walking away

==Monday==

Naoki and the rest of Class 3 were currently in Art Class.

"Good Work Mr Kenshi" said the teacher

"Thank you Miss" said Naoki

The class were tasked with painting a bowl of fruit, and Naoki was doing really well, Art was actually one of Naoki's best subjects.

"She's not kidding Naoki, you're really good, maybe you should join the art club" said Osamu

"Nah, I don't plan on joining any clubs" said Naoki

"Oh come on" said Osamu

"In any case, if I was going to join a club, I would prefer if it was about something like law and order" said Naoki

"Got a bit of a sense of justice, have you?" asked Shinju Hamada, a girl about Naoki's height with long light blonde hair.

"That tends to happen when you're father was a judge" said Naoki

"Oh, okay" said Shinju

"Unfortunately, I don't think there are any clubs like that here" said Osamu

"That's okay, joining a club would probably take up too much of my time, if I'm not studying here then I have to be at home taking care of my little sister" said Naoki

"What about your mom?" asked Shinju

Naoki tightened the grip on his paintbrush and almost broke it in his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Naoki

"Touchy subject?" asked Osamu

"Yeah, please don't bring it up again" said Naoki

"Alright, sorry" said Osamu

The teacher interrupted their conversation when she walked up to another student. The student had medium length blonde hair and brown eyes, she was below average in height and quite skinny.

"Miss Nakamura, I would appreciate it if you would get of your phone and focus on the work" said the teacher

"Sorry teach" said the girl

The girl turned off her phone and placed it in her bag before getting back to the painting.

"What was that about?" asked Naoki

"Oh, Hiyoko Nakamura, that girl practically lives on her phone, she's on it practically every second of every day" said Shinju

"Oh" said Naoki

==Later==

Naoki was on his way to the library when he heard 2 other students talking about his class, he didn't recognise either one of them, so they must have been from a different class.

"So, do you think the legend is true?" asked the girl

"About that cursed class 3?" asked the boy

Naoki went wide eyed.

"Nah, it's just a legend" said the boy

"I don't know, some old school records would say differently" said the girl

"There is no way that class is cursed though, even if it was, why just that one? Why not the entire school?" asked the boy

Naoki was getting a little freaked out, he continued to head to the library, when he found it, he entered to see Tomomi sitting at a table drawing.

"Oh, hey Tomomi" said Naoki

"Hey there Naoki" said Tomomi

"What you doing?" asked Naoki

"Oh, nothing, I just came here for some quiet" said Tomomi

"Oh, sorry, am I disturbing you?" asked Naoki

"No, it's okay" said Tomomi

"Hey, Tomomi, what were you talking about in the park on Saturday? You said that 'it' may have already started, what did you mean by 'it'?" asked Naoki

"It was nothing, I was just rambling" said Tomomi

"Um, okay" said Naoki

Naoki checked his watch.

"Hey, we should get back to class" said Naoki

"Okay" said Tomomi

Tomomi put her sketchpad in her bag when the librarian walked up to them.

"Tomomi, here's the book you were looking for" said the librarian

"Thanks Mr Chibiki" said Tomomi, taking the book and placing it in her bag

Naoki and Tomomi left the library and went back to the classroom.

==Later==

Naoki sat at home cooking dinner for his sister and his mother.

"So, you met Chibiki, huh? I remember him from when I went to Yomi North aswell, he was a creep, walking around like he owned the place" said Naoki's mother, Rin

"He did give off that impression" said Naoki, placing the plates on the table.

"I was actually surprised when I found out the guy was married" said Rin

"He is?" asked Naoki

"Yeah, but they don't live together anymore, apparently, even though they're still married, she lives in Sapporo, Hokkaido with their kids, so did he say anything to you?" asked Rin

"No, not a word" said Naoki

"Good, it's best if you stay away from him" said Rin

==Later==

Late at night, Naoki couldn't sleep, he couldn't get what he heard about the class being cursed out of his mind, when he was sure his mother and sister were asleep, he grabbed his laptop and searched for some answers, he found an article from 1972.

Death at Yomi North

 _Beloved student of Yomiyama North Middle School, Yomiyama Misaki, and his  
entire family sadly perished in a house fire. Misaki was 15 years old at the time and was very popular among his classmates._

The article didn't tell Naoki much about any sort of curse, he kept looking and found another article from that year.

Phantom Photograph

 _Students of Yomiyama North Middle School were shocked when one of their deceased students  
appeared in the class 3 graduation photo._

Yomiyama Misaki, who died earlier this year in a house fire at the age of 15, was loved by his classmates who were all so heartbroken about his death that they started acting as if Misaki was still alive and decided to pay tribute to him by including his desk in the graduation photo.

When the students saw the photo, they were shocked to see their deceased classmate in the photo, smiling happily but deathly pale.

This seemed to tell Naoki a bit more, people must have just thought the curse was that the class was supposed to be haunted. Naoki felt relieved, he didn't believe in ghosts anyway, so he had nothing to worry about. Naoki turned off his laptop and went to sleep.

==The Next Day==

Naoki sat in his new single desk, he was happy he didn't have to share a desk now.

"And so class, as you all know, Pythagoras' theorum is a theorem attributed to Pythagoras that the square on the hypotenuse of a right-angled triangle is equal in area to the sum of the squares on the other two sides. So in other words, A squared plus B squared equals C squared" said Mr Hanemaro

Naoki didn't pay much attention, he instead looked around the classroom, noticing Tomomi wasn't there.

==Later==

Naoki grabbed his stuff to head home, when he noticed Tomomi getting her stuff.

"Hey Tomomi, you weren't in class today" said Naoki

"Oh, hey Naoki, no, I was busy" said Tomomi

"With what?" asked Naoki

"Nothing that important, anyway, I better get home" said Tomomi

"Mind if I walk with you?" asked Naoki

"Uh, sure" said Tomomi

Naoki walked Tomomi home, they arrived at a house about 20 minutes away from the school, it seemed like a nice place.

"So this is your place?" asked Naoki

"Well, not exactly, my parents are out of town so until they get back, I'm staying with my uncle" said Tomomi

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you at school tomorrow" said Naoki

Naoki walked off as Tomomi entered the house.

" _What was she so busy with that made her skip class but not school?_ " thought Naoki

Naoki returned home and entered the house to see an empty whisky bottle and several shot glasses on the coffee table.

"Oh no" said Naoki

Naoki heard crying coming upstairs, he waked up and heard the crying coming from his little sister's room, he opened the door and saw the little 8 year old girl crying in the corner, covered in bruises and a couple of cuts.

"Again?" asked Naoki

Koharu looked at her big brother and nodded her head. Naoki walked up to his little sister and picked her up and took her to his room and sat her down on the bed, he then reached under his bed and pulled out a first aid kit. He tended to his little sisters wounds and wrapped her arm in bandages.

"Thanks" said Koharu

"Anytime little sis" said Naoki

Koharu hugged her big brother.

"Why does she do it?" asked Koharu

"I don't know, but neither of us deserve it, you especially" said Naoki

* * *

 **And that does it for the second chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
